Cure To Heartbreak
by Ann4ever17
Summary: Caroline and Tyler have been broken up for a week. How does this effect Klaus's chances with her? - Klaroline Oneshot-


**~ I have been working on this a little bit for six months, so I hope you guys like it.**

**~ This is my second Klaroline Oneshot, so I hope you guys like it.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**~General POV~**_

_Caroline walked into the Mikelson mansion wearing the fanciest dress she could find. Her dress went to her ankles and was puffy at the bottom, similar to a princess's dress. The sapphire blue dress that she was wearing wasn't one that she bought. It was a gift. She stepped farther into the crowd, aware that almost everyone was staring at her. _

_One of the people staring at her was Klaus. Since the moment she stepped foot into his house, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He thought that she looked absolutely stunning in the dress that he had bought for her. Klaus smiled at himself for picking out a dress that brought out the beauty of his sweet Caroline. He set down his, now empty glass of champagne, before making his way through the crowd. _

_Caroline was nervous about this. She knew Klaus was here and wanted to dance with her. It wouldn't be the first time they danced together, yet she was still unsure about it. She took a deep breath before getting a glass of champagne to calm the nerves. _

"_Caroline." She heard her voice being called. She turned to see Klaus walking up behind her in a tux. 'Wow' Caroline thought as Klaus stopped in front of her. "I'm glad you came." She gave him a small smile. "Would you care for a dance?" He asked, holding out his hand. Caroline looked at it for a moment before finishing her glass.  
"Sure." She gave him a smile, which was returned as she set down the empty glass. Caroline gently grabbed his hand, which was eventually turned into them linking arms together. _

_Klaus slowly guided Caroline into the ballroom, taking his time because he wanted Caroline to be by his side. When they got into the ballroom, Caroline noticed that they were the only ones in there. Klaus gave a nod to the orchestra, which immediately started to play some music. He stepped into the center of the room and placed a hand on Caroline's shoulder before they started to dance. _

_As they danced, Klaus never took his eyes off of Caroline. She tried to avoid his eyes.  
"You look ravishing in this dress." He said, almost in a whisper. "I'm glad you came."  
"It was either this or reruns of Jersey Shore." Caroline said.  
"It has nothing to do with me then?" He asked with a small smirk, which Caroline saw out the corner of her eye.  
"Why did you give me this dress?" Caroline asked after a few minutes.  
"Because you're a princess Caroline." She looked into his eyes. "You should dress like one." A small smile appeared on Caroline's face, which was mimicked on Klaus's. Caroline never really thought of herself as a princess after she was turned. There was something in her that was glad and took it as a compliment. _

_The Orchestra slowed to an end after thirty minutes. Klaus took a small step away from Caroline, still not taking his eyes off of her.  
"Thank you for the dance Caroline." He said before gently kissing the back of her hand. She found herself blushing at the action._

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes after having the dream. She had the same dream for a week, since she broke up with Tyler. They broke up because their relationship wasn't what they wanted. What they originally felt for each other started to disappear. Caroline still wanted to be with Tyler, but it was his choice to break it off. Then she found out a secret that he hid from her and she couldn't be with him after she found it out.

Caroline had stayed at home since the break up. She wasn't the type of person to dwell on a break up, but she couldn't really act like herself. The recurring dreams of Klaus didn't help her get back to her normal routine. She tried, but she didn't feel herself.

She slowly slid out of her bed and picked out clothes to wear for the day before going into the bathroom. Her mom had already left for work, so she didn't have to worry about her needing the bathroom.

The water was cool so she let it flow over her. It felt peaceful just standing there, but Caroline knew that the feeling wouldn't last forever. She held herself in the moment as long as possible, hoping that she could forget everything, if only for a few moments.

After spending close to an hour in the shower, Caroline finally got out. She walked into her room, with a towel around her waist and saw that her phone was ringing.  
"Hey Bonnie." She asked, not masking how she felt.  
"_Hey Caroline._" Bonnie said as Caroline put the phone on speaker and placed it on top of her dresser near her closet. "_How are you doing?"_  
"I'm fine." Caroline said, even though she knew she was lying to herself.  
_"Okay."_ Bonnie knew Caroline was lying, but decided not to push on the subject. Caroline opened her closet and looked at what she could wear for the day. "_Elena and I were wondering if you wanted to go hang out with us today."_ Caroline slightly smiled as she pulled out a pink top.  
"I don't know Bonnie." She softly said.  
_"Come on Care. We've barely seen you all week. You can't stay in your house forever." _Caroline slightly smiled at how much her friends cared for her.  
"I know Bonnie, but..." Caroline took the phone off of speaker and held it to her ear "... I just don't feel like going out."  
"_That's what you said two days ago. If you don't come out of your house by yourself, then Elena and I will force you out."  
_"Okay, Okay." Caroline said in defeat. "How about I meet you guys at the Grill at noon? Will that make you happy?"  
"_Yes_." Bonnie said with a slightly cheerful tone. "_We'll see you there._" Bonnie said before hanging up. Caroline let out a sigh before putting her phone on silent. She knew her friends cared for her and that they were worried about her, but she felt like their efforts wouldn't work.

* * *

Caroline took her time driving to the Grill. She was actually nervous, not because it's the first time she's been out the house since the break-up, but because she really didn't want to run into Tyler. '_Just ignore him'_ She thought to herself. Although she did care for Tyler, she just couldn't be with him anymore. As she parked her car in a parking spot, she caught a glimpse of Jeremy and Bonnie. She found herself slightly smiling at the sight of the two of them together. Caroline liked it when they were together before and she was glad that they found a way to get back together. She let out a sigh, accidently reminding herself that her and Tyler were broken up. It was affecting her more than it should have.  
"Caroline." She heard Bonnie say as her and Jeremy approached Caroline's car. "You're here."  
"Yeah." Caroline said while giving a small nod.  
"Bonnie didn't think you'd come." Jeremy said, which made Bonnie hit him in the stomach with her elbow. "Ow." He said before rubbing where she hit.  
"Come on Care." Bonnie said to Caroline. "Elena's waiting inside." Caroline looked at Jeremy for a second before putting her keys in her pocket and getting out of her car.

Caroline walked into the Grill with Bonnie and Jeremy. They could tell that she was in a rut and they hoped that this one day with her friends would start to get her out of it. When Caroline entered the Grill, she immediately noticed Tyler playing pool with a girl that she met, once. The girl's name was Haley. From the first moment the two of them met, Caroline didn't like her and Haley eventually gave her a reason not to like her. Jeremy had gone over by Matt, who was cleaning up a table, which left Bonnie alone with Caroline. Bonnie noticed that Caroline's eyes were on Tyler and Haley, so she grabbed Caroline by the arm.  
"None of that." She said before dragging Caroline towards a booth were Elena was sitting with Stefan.  
"Hey Care." Elena said with a small smile.  
"I'll see you later." Stefan said before kissing Elena and walking away.  
"Are you hungry?" Elena asked Caroline as her and Bonnie slid into the booth.  
"Yeah." Caroline said. "I could go for a cheeseburger." Bonnie slightly smiled, knowing that Caroline still had her appetite.

* * *

Elena and Bonnie tried to get Caroline to talk, which worked, but they avoided the subject of boyfriends. Caroline knew that her friends weren't going to be satisfied until she was as talkative as she normally was, so she gave into them. She made sure that she didn't even bother to think about Tyler or even glance towards Tyler, because he had stayed at the Grill since she entered.  
"We have to have a girl's night." Bonnie said, which brought Caroline out of her thought. "We haven't had one in forever."  
"Sure, sounds good." Caroline said distractedly when she noticed that Klaus had walked into the Grill. Klaus had noticed Caroline looking at him and saw the hurt in her eyes. He heard that her and Tyler were no longer together. As he walked towards the bar, his eyes glanced towards Tyler, who was still playing pool with Haley. Klaus had met Haley only once and put two and two together on why she was in Mystic Falls. With how Caroline was acting, he knew that his guess was right. Inside his mind he wanted Caroline to forget Tyler, not by compulsion, but by the two of them getting together, like he's wanted for months.  
"Care..." Bonnie said, trying to get Caroline's attention.  
"Caroline." Elena said, gently nudging Caroline.  
"I was spacing out, wasn't I?" Caroline asked, even though she knew the answer. Elena and Bonnie just nodded their heads. "Sorry." Caroline apologized. "I haven't been myself lately."  
"Which is all the more reason for a girl's night." Elena said, which made Caroline slightly nod.  
"Let's make it Thursday night." Elena suggested. "The sooner the better." Caroline slightly smiled, which made Elena and Bonnie feel better. They gotten her to smile, even if it was small.  
"I'm going to the bathroom." Caroline said before sliding out of the booth.

When Caroline got into the bathroom, she let out a sigh. A part of her was glad that she got out of her house, but at the same time she just wanted to go back. '_You can get through this Care'_ she told herself before slowly making her way towards the door. She bumped into someone and when she saw who it was, she rolled her eyes.  
"Hello Caroline." Haley said, slightly pushing Caroline back into the bathroom.  
"Bye Haley." Caroline said before taking a step to the side, which Haley blocked. "Move."  
"And why would I do that?" Haley asked Caroline as she crossed her arms on her chest.  
"Just move." Caroline moved to the side, which Haley blocked again. "Are you serious?"  
"You can't be with Tyler." Hayle said, which made Caroline roll her eyes.  
"And why would I want to be with him?"  
"I saw the way you were looking at him earlier."  
"Like I would even want him back. He slept with you, you slut." The words fell out of Caroline's mouth before she could even tell that she said them. Haley brought her hand to Caroline's throat and held her against a stall.  
"Do you really think that you can call me a slut?"  
"Do you think you can take on a vampire without the full moon?" Caroline asked before she broke Haley's wrist and was released from the grip. "You two deserve each other." Caroline said to Haley, who was kneeling down on the ground, gently holding her broken wrist. Haley looked up at Caroline with pain on her face as Caroline walked out of the bathroom.

When Caroline got back to Bonnie and Elena, she slid back into the booth.  
"Are you okay?" Elena asked after looking at Bonnie.  
"I'm fine." Caroline said with a fake small smile before seeing Haley walk out the bathroom holding her wrist. "I'm just gonna go."  
"We'll see you Thursday?" Bonnie asked and Caroline gave her a nod before walking out of the Grill. Klaus had watched Caroline from his seat and decided to go after her after she left the Grill.

When Caroline got outside, she leaned back against her car and let out a sigh. She never really acted like she did when she was in the bathroom with Haley.  
"What's wrong love?" Caroline looked up and saw Klaus standing in front of her, with a slightly worried expression.  
"Nothing." Caroline quickly lied before turning towards her car and opening the door.  
"I would have done more than just break her wrist." Klaus said, which made Caroline stop for a second before going into her car and driving away. Klaus stood there and watched her drive away. He made a mental note to check up on her to make sure she was okay.

* * *

After the incident at the Grill, Caroline had gone back home. For the rest of the day she worked on some homework while watch reruns of Dancing with the Stars. Her mom was working late, so Caroline was home alone. She was putting a bowl in the sink when she heard a knock at the door.  
"Klaus." She said when she saw him standing on the outside as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said, which slightly surprised her. She was used to him being the evil person and she wasn't used to his softer side yet. Caroline gave him a small smile before stepping to the side.  
"Would you like to come in?" She found herself asking. Klaus gave her a nod and stepped into her house. He had already been invited in, but he wasn't going to go into her house unless she asked him to. Caroline closed the door behind Klaus and they both faced each other.

There was an unusual silence between them. It was the only time that Caroline was voluntarily talking to him and not just as a distraction. Klaus slowly brought his hand up and carefully brushed a strand of Caroline's hair behind her ear. She looked up when she could feel the brush of his fingers on her skin. Their eyes connected and before either of them knew it, they were locked in a kiss.

* * *

**~ I hope that you will like this Oneshot after how long I've been working on it.**

**~ I had the idea for this before season four started, but as I wrote it... I decided to put Haley in it instead of one of my OC's. Hopefully you will like what I did with this. If you don't like this Oneshot, hopefully you'll like one of my other Oneshots... or one of my actual stories on here :)**

_**R&R** _


End file.
